Hurt
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Kida swore himself that he wouldn't talk to Izaya again, but as always, he gives up because Izaya is pulling the strings once again. Request. Rated T. Contains buttsex and yaoi. I do not own DRRR.


**A/N: **Oh, I'm so cruel now, ain't I. I do not own Durarara, nor do I own the characters. Quick scrabble, this was a request for someone on tumblr who is a huge Izaya/Kida-shipper. :3 Contains buttsex and yaoi (BOY/BOY).

* * *

_What does it feel like to be dead?_

This thought is crushing my mind since a few months now. Ever since Saki, the one who I really loved, moved away from Ikebukuro, my life is not complete anymore. Also, I rejoined the Yellow Scarves and my life is as cruel as ever. I always depend on a lot of people, but this time it was not enough. I'm a 15-year-old guy and my name is Masaomi Kida. Also, this is where my story begins.

_Cruelty upon your skin.._

_You don't have to be afraid, no.._

_Masaomi.._

_Come back to me. __**Now.**_

I run towards the classroom, while I'm slipping on the wet floor and push the door open. "Sorry! Overslept!" I rushed in as the teacher gave me her okay to sit down that instant. I walk over to my seat and plopped in, while taking out the books. Great, you've overslept again and this is the third time in where it happened. Actually, you usually don't pay too much attention, but this time, something changed. Was it the atomsphere? Or probably.. _Oh, shit. _"Kida! No cellphones at school! Either turn it off or answer the call!" The teacher barked at me and I choose the second optinion, it could be important.

Walking out of the classroom, I answer the call quickly. _Okay, let's see. _"Hello?" I didn't pay attention to the number which called me and otherwise it wouldn't be much of a deal. This phone call has to end quickly before the teacher barks again and sends me straight to detention. "Kida-kun!" A familiar voice is crushing my mind, torning it apart. My heart just dropped in my pants and I was unable to speak, nope, I wasn't even unable to give a damn answer. But I decided to play dumb and ask sheeplishly, "Excuse me, who is this?" The man on the other end let out a loud gasp, and then the answer came straight away. "Masaomi, it's me. Your.. well, apparently, rival? Or friend?" - "I wouldn't consider you as a friend, Izaya." Your words came out harsher than you'd ever imagined and you clench your phone, while your hand is shaking. "And why the hell do you call me at school?" He laughs and it just hurts. His laughter is so pure, yet it's so bad and devilish. You start to bonk the door behind you, waiting for an answer. "Oh, my. Masaomi, you could come to my office now. Let's have a small talk." He whispers into your ear and you're unable to move. Your whole body freezes up at his sentence. "Uhm.. let's meet after school. I'm not the guy who would ditch because of you." You scratch your cheek and then Izaya just said simply, "Now. Find an excuse for the teacher. I want to see you, Masaomi." You end the call, then walking back in and lean against the wall. Now, you really feel completely sick and your legs are shaking. "Oh god, Kida! Are you okay?" The teacher walks over to me, helping me walk back outside. "You can't stay in school like this. Someone needs to walk you home." You nod faintly, still shaking. _Oh dear god, maybe I can get Izaya to help me or something.._

"Teacher." A man appears in the hallway, grinning widely. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Orihara Izaya and I'm a good friend from Masaomi. I'll walk him home, if that's alright for you?" Your teacher simply nods, then smiling. "Alright! Bring him home safe and call me when he's in bed." She hands him a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it and he takes it, nodding. "You have my word." - "Great! Feel better soon, Kida-kun." She walks back to the class and Izaya grabs my arm softly and leads me outside. "Be glad that I showed up at the right time." The informant broker said slowly and walks with you to your home. That's so totally like Izaya, he always worries about me when I'm feeling like this.. or rather, _looking_ like this.

As soon as we entered my apartment, he slowly slides me into his room. "H-Hey! I thought you only want to talk!" You look back at him and your eye is twitching a bit. Without even realizing that, Izaya soon pushes me down on my bed, holding my hands up and grabs both of my wrists with one hand. "I never said I want to talk." He grins again, then releasing my hands but only to slide his jacket down, then putting it aside. I got up a bit, but he's already crawling over me and smashed our lips together in a passionate, heated up kiss. Our tongues are being connected together and he gently bites down on my lower lip, sucking on it hard. "Nh.." You moan inside his mouth and as he broke the kiss, you gasp for fresh air until you realize that he's opening your trousers, pulling the zipper down. "W-wait!" You flinch a bit, as he grabs the end of your trousers, then pulling them down whole. He leans in for another kiss and now you're the one who is opening his trousers and pulling his zipper down a bit. He lets you. _Of course he is letting me doing that.._

Suddenly, your face is facing the bedsheets and without even more realization, he turned you around so quickly that you didn't even notice that. And you know that he's going to fuck you. He slides his trousers down a bit, pulling out his cock and then he kneels behind you, groping your ass and spreads your legs as wide as possible. Oh shit, that hurts. He pushes it in without even thinking and you scream out, clenching your fingers into the bedsheets. "Shit, that hurts!" You cried out, unable to move. Your whole body is freezing up, as he thrusts in harder and rolls his hips, thrusting even more.

In. Out. In. Out.

You both pant and he is chuckling. He sure does enjoy that, and you know it. Last time he fucked you in the butt, it was so hard that you wasn't able to sit for a whole week, so you said that you're sick and ditched school. Or rather, Izaya did that for you. Pushing it in a bit further, he thrusts once again before pulling out his cock. You let out a sigh, dropping down on your bed and as always, you're watching Izaya how he pulls his trousers up, then putting on his jacket. With a small move in his pockets, he takes out his cellphone and calls your teacher, probably to say her that you're in bed like a nice kid.

You hate that.

You hate him.

And what's worse, your butt hurts.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Kida. Izaya can be so sadistic sometimes. ; A ; )))


End file.
